Hinata, I love you
by Blahbity.Bloop
Summary: The final chapter to the woeful and tragic tale.
1. Chapter 1

I love this couple! It's just so cute. Anyway I won't say the writer's name until the end. It's kind of sad in a way. I'm going to another country for 3 weeks so I can't do anything then but I hope you enjoy. Please read again I edited it, and it is vital to the story.

Dear Hinata

I'm sorry. I let you slip through my fingers. I was afraid that you wouldn't share my feelings.

Besides, you were only interested in _him_. He goes away for 3 YEARS, and all you do is think about him. I was right next to you and you didn't notice me.

When I told Ino, she laughed at me. "It would NEVER work out!" she told me. If only I knew that she told me that to crush my hopes.

I tried to get you out of my system, but I couldn't. I was so lonely. Everyone thought I was happy. Who wouldn't be happy? I had a lot of friends, a good family, and everyone thought I was a genius. But I was lonely, because I knew you wouldn't love me like I love you.

Then Ino took advantage of my loneliness. When she asked me out I said "yes" automatically. I was so lonely, that I didn't even think when she asked me out. When I was with her she let me forget about you for awhile. We had fun and I thought that I was in love.

Then when Sasuke left she was in tears. It pained my heart, so I volunteered. I went with the four others but we failed. Ino was never the same.

She was always sad. Whenever she looked at me I knew what she was saying. "Why didn't you bring him back? Why did you fail me?" We stopped going on dates. It always pained me to see her like that. Her hatred of me made me so sad. When she asked me to see her that night I was happy. I thought she called me so we could work this out. "I don't want to go out anymore."

She left the village and all she left was a note to Sakura saying, "I'm with Sasuke now."

Without Ino to distract me I was only focused on you. I realized that I never loved her and she didn't truly love me. That's why it was easy for her to hate me and leave me.

The next day I knew what to do. I was going to tell you…my feelings. I knocked on your door.

"Hinata-chan, do you have a minute?" I asked. No answer. Then I heard a soft cry.

"N-Naruto-kun, why d-did you g-go!" She wailed.

"Hinata?"

You opened the door to your bedroom and I saw you. Your eyes were red and puffy, tears were running down your check, and you looked like you had ripped out your hair or something. I couldn't stand it. You were so…miserable. I started to tremble; she never looked this bad before. I ran out of the Main Branch building as fast as I could.

When I was in the safety of my room I crouched down. "She really loves him," I said, "She truly loves him." I felt a lump grow in my throat. Then the tears came. I never cried as hard as I did that day. No matter what I do you will always love him. Always.

They day he came back you were so happy…and red, I was so jealous.

When you started to go out with Naruto, you have know idea how helpless I felt, and still do.

So now you know my feelings. I wanted to give you this note before I…go. I won't have any regrets.

Bye Hinata!

Yours Truly,

Neji


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's the second chapter and I hope that I fooled you in the first one! (That was the whole point of not saying the character's name) I feel bad about what I'm doing to Neji.

Dear Naruto,

I'm sorry to say that when you read this I will be dead or almost dead. I'm committing suicide whether you like it or not.

Tell Hinata that I love her. Also, take care of her, or so help me God I will come back to earth and kick your ass. Love her as much as she loves you. If you let her die I'll make sure to kick your ass even harder.

Don't let Hinata slip though your fingers. Please love her with your whole heart. And one more thing. Thank you. You're one of my most loyal friends. Thank you.

Your friend,

Neji

Neji read the note to make sure that he didn't forget something. He wouldn't be able to tell Naruto because he would go straight to his house as soon as possible to stop him.

He walked into Naruto's apartment building. It was about midnight when he slipped the note into Naruto's mailbox. (Why the apartment building let him, Neji didn't have a clue. Maybe it was because he was in a rich clan)

He always checked his mail around noon so Neji had a lot of time to say his goodbyes before his dirt nap. Neji slowly closed the tiny mailbox door. "Bye Naruto." He whispered.

Naruto had done so much for him. He had freed him from his solitude and turned his hatred for Hinata into love.

Neji walked out of the apartment complex and headed down the road.

He looked at the clouds in the sky. It was the exact same feeling that he was feeling right now.

Neji looked around at his beautiful village. He will never be able to see it again. Neji sighed. He had made his way to the Hyuuga's main building.

He quietly went around the corner near Hinata's window. He got the letter out of his pocket and walked up the side of the mansion.

When Neji came to the top he saw that her window was open and that her desk was right in front of it. He looked through the room and saw Hinata sleeping so peacefully in her bed. He put the note on the desk and jumped in.

Neji went over to his cousin's bed and looked at her. Her long hair glistened in the moonlight. He brushed her hair and put his hand on her hand. It was so soft and warm, Neji wished he could stay like that forever, unfortunately he couldn't. He walked on to the widowsill and faced Hinata.

"Goodbye." He wispeared and jumped off the window. He was almost to tears when he noticed that it was pouring down rain. The wind was blowing extreamly hard on his face as he made his way to his bedroom. He thought he heard something fluttering in the wind but he just assumed it was his hair.

Neji made it back to his room and collapsed on his bed. "Tomarrow I tell everyone goodbye." He mumbled and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Final Chapter

Author's Note: Well this is it! I know I took waaaaaaaay too much time with this, but first I was iffy about the ending and then I forgot about it, and then I just had a permanent Writer's Block and then I just didn't know how to write it. I know that they're horrible excuses, but that's what happened.

This is the LAST CHAPTER! I might make a sequel, but I'll think about it. My friend RubyBelle helped me on this so go and give her cookies…NOW! You might want to review the second chapter before you read this.

* * *

Naruto opened his mailbox with Hinata clinging to his arm. They were laughing and having the time of their life, unaware of the grief hidden inside Naruto's mailbox.

"Hold on for just a sec, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, searching for his key. . After much swearing, Naruto opened his tiny mailbox, expecting nothing in it. He saw an envelope, with his name in bright red letters. He quickly opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Naruto," he started, "I'm sorry to say that when you read this I will be…What!"

He quickly scanned the letter and found the name at the bottom. Naruto looked at the letter in disbelief! It couldn't be true! Sure Neji was quieter nowadays, but he was _suicidal_?!

"Wha-What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, worried.

"I'll explain on the way! We have to stop Neji!"

* * *

The final clone had come into Neji's room. He had sent out more letters to his friends and he had used the clones to do so. At first he thought he should let the clones _tell_ everyone goodbye, but he knew that they would all come running to stop him.

Now he knew that everyone would know why he wouldn't be outside his house that day, why he would never show up to practice, why he would never see them again. He could take his life in peace.

Neji looked at the kunai he had placed on his dresser. He picked it up and looked it over. The small knife-like weapon was probably the most popular weapon in Konoha so Neji decided to use it. Just hanging himself seemed so…weak. If he was going to kill himself, it wasn't going to be in a sissy way.

Neji held out the kunai at an arms length, pointing to his neck. He quickly shut his eyes. _Just don't miss._ Neji thought to himself. Of course, he might also bleed to death, but that sounded a lot more painful.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Neji, open up!" hollered Naruto.

Neji's eyes grew wide. No one was supposed to come. That was the whole point of sending letters. It was so that no one would have to watch you to know what happened.

_Just do it. He can't stop you._ Neji thought. He shut his eyes once more and leveled his kunai with his neck. _Just thrust it in_

Neji could faintly hear something smash against his door. He assumed Naruto was serious about _saving_ him or something. He put it out of his mind. He had to do this.

Neji thrust his hand forward, squeezing his eyes and tensing his muscles, getting ready for the impact and pain. Suddenly, a swift slapping movement hit his hand and sent the kunai flying, right before it cut almost superficially into his throat. He shouted out in pain and he felt the warm blood leak out and down his shirt, staining it crimson red.

"W-what the—"

"Dammit, Neji, don't do this!"

Neji's eyes flew open in shock at the sound of his cousin's voice. Hinata was standing across from his, her face splattered red from his blood and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dammit, Neji, what are you doing! Stop it!" Hinata cried out in an almost angered way. "Don't do this!"

Neji stumbled back, he fell back into the wall and began breathing heavily. The blood loss was blurring his vision and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was losing blood too quickly, and death would come soon for sure.

Neji's knees buckled and he slid down the wall quickly, breathing heavily. Death was imminent and he, Naruto, and Hinata all knew it. Naruto and Hinata stood on either side of the dieing teenager, tears staining their faces and sobs shuddering their bodies. He gave a weak smile to Hinata.

"W-why did you do this Neji?" Hinata asked with more tears staining her beautiful face. "Why?"

"Didn't you get my letter?" Neji whispered to her. For some reason, he was feeling extremely cold. Randomly, Neji thought that maybe there really _was _an icy hand of death.

Though his vision was blurred from the loss of blood, Neji could make out Hinata's confused face. He looked at Naruto, who wore the same puzzled face.

"Wha-what are you talking about Neji? I didn't get any letter." Hinata whispered, as her voice began to crack from the tears.

Neji looked at her is disbelief. How was that possible? He dropped off the letter the night before, he remembered. Then he remembered something else.

"That's what it was last night. The fluttering in the wind, _that_ was the letter." Neji murmured. He remembered hearing something in the wind. The letter must have fallen out of the window. Why the hell didn't he shut it?!

"Oh, God, Naruto, he's delirious!" Hinata cried in a hysterical voice.

"Fuck!" Naruto mumbled and hit the ground with his fist.

_I'm not delirious! I told you my feelings Hinata!_ Neji thought. That's when it hit him. If the letter was lost and most likely damaged from the rain, she never knew how he felt.

"H-Hinata, I need to tell you," Neji started. He could feel his voice growing weaker and weaker.

Hinata leaned in closer; he could still see tears rolling down her face. Neji touched her hands and looked into her crystal eyes. His lungs were compacting and Neji struggled to keep his eyes open.

The dark hand of death reached out to Neji and latched on to him. Death was even closer than before. Neji knew that he would not be able to remove the evil hand, but he had to hold out a little longer._Just…let me…tell her. I…have to tell her…I have to tell her I love her…_ He pleaded with mortality.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, I-I lo…"


End file.
